His Female Officer
by SilentNinja
Summary: Ma Yunlu struggles to overcome the loss of her oldest brother while reflecting upon her hatred over the Cao Family, her past happiness, how she'll live and the man she admired. Nevermind read if you ship it, see author notes. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynsaty Warriors and Three Kingdoms.

A/N: I'm forced to write this short story because nobody appreciates Fan Yufeng yet. I'm not Anti-Ma Yunlu x Zhao Yun. She's very complicating (Study Ma Chao's history) and it's Koei's fault they pick Lady Fan over her, so don't blame Lady Fan.

His Female Officer

* * *

Shu in jeopardy, her father, Xiu and Tie deaths were not avenged. Now she losses her oldest brother Chao; why is heaven so cruel to her. What crime had her family done other than supporting Qiang's independency and those of mixed ethnicity?

The appearance of a woman dressed in mail with a purple scarf sat on the table in the inn drinking wine. She looked frustrating because so much happened after Yi Ling. Her brother left and she's alone. Liu Bei regarded her family highly and promoted her brother Ma Chao higher than other generals in his army.

"Yunlu?" Yue Ying was there with her. Her gaze was gloomy to see a friend in agony.

"How will I live, Yueying? I have no one to look after me besides Dai," Ma Yunlu said.

"You still have me, my husband, everyone in Shu, also, we all loss our loved ones at one point. These tragedies help us overcome doubt. Reflect yourself, Yunlu. You're a strong woman. Perhaps the strongest I know," YueYing said with comfort.

Yunlu motion her eyes at the scholarly woman who was Zhuge Liang's only female student during her youth. She's so lucky and Yunlu wished her entire family become whole again just like in her childhood. That same happiness she experience years ago was the most treasured moment in her life. It also include her sister in law, another family she loss if only things were done right for her family.

"Do you feel bad for my family, Lady Huang?" Ma Yunlu ask her the hard question.

"Why do you ask? Of course, I feel really bad for them. Cao Cao used the court by force and caused your family in astray," Yueying stared at her and thought of why that question been asked.

"We don't want to leave our home. How did it come to this?" Ma Yunlu shook her and continues, "Those people think he's doing it in the name of the Emperor. My father sworn he doesn't want to serve anymore Han emperors until that man controlled the imperial court."

Yueying closed her eyes and imagine the day her husband had Cao Cao's letter of employment before Liu Bei visited him three times.

"What's good serving a man who forces us to leave our ancestral home?" Ma Yunlu hissed.

"The rhetoric answer is obvious," Yueying sighed.

"The Cao clan feared us, feared our unity with the Qiang tribe, and feared the might of the Xi Liang cavalry! It only took that hideous envoy to get us divided. They took our home, took everything from us! My brother choose to rebel because it didn't make sense to leave our family divided!" Ma Yunlu's voice caught the public attention around her.

"Come on, I think you drank enough," But, when Yueying got up, her companion threw the cup meters off their table.

"Has my family suffered enough, Yueying!?" Her hatred fueled from the alcohol in her blood system had started to take effect.

"Yunlu…" Yueying saw her storm out of the tavern and she hasty follow her.

"That bastard's family is still out there with my father and brothers remains hanging on those walls for heaven knows how many years after they were executed at Ye! And the Cao family continued to get away with injustice with the wealth and support they plunder within the Han dynasty!" Ma Yunlu crossed her arms and paced around grumbling incoherently.

"….."

Silence filled their surroundings while people walk by from the nightly town in Jiang Zhou.

"A part of me wanted to take my own life…" Ma Yunlu murmured.

"No…" Yueying put her hand on Yunlu's shoulder, "Don't feel that way!"

"How will I live without Chao?" Ma Yunlu then broken into tears.

Meanwhile at the governor's office, Zhao Yun remains the same as before in his gloomy office. It's been two years after Liu Bei's death and he wasn't at the mourning leaving most of Shu gossiping.

There's been no confirmation on the usurper's movements from Han Zhong's compound. Wei Yan and Wang Ping were supposed to check on Wei's movements from there, but with no word, no army coming to invade them, and it's been a frustrating month for Zilong.

He turns to see the wall where he put a list of names, names of those who were responsible for Liu Xie's abdication. He's been staring on that wall for hours thinking and guessing these men motivations. He knew few that once served Yuan Shao had finally shown their true colors supporting their new Emperor.

"They got what they want," the wall was so cringe worthy for Zhao Yun that he continues to stare on those names. He vehemently clenched his left fist, squeezing it so tight that a gash of small blood came on his hand.

Zhang Yi stood leaning against the left wall with his arms crossed staring at the same bulletin his lord is staring. It's been 5 turbulence years in Shu with public outrage, a rebellion, the premature restoration of the Han government nobody acknowledged, and more riot patrol. He hates dealing with the new Shu laws and wanted to let out that anger at his enemies.

"He had the chance to finish us off and yet he didn't make move on us, Bogong. What do you think?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I think it's a mockery, General," Zhang Yi replied.

"It's….insulting to see the Han usuper ignoring us loyalist into showing pity because our position is weak. He doesn't know the true spirit of our heroism. He thinks we're not worthy," Zhao Yun sounded gritty when he said that.

"Hm, I think he's a coward," Zhang Yi blinked.

"He's the 'Son of Heaven', what did his supporters expected him to conquer this chaos?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

"Hope," Zhang Yi said.

"And do the people of Zhongyuan and He Bei have found hope from this….sovereign; the one all may serve to bring peace? It's like the Heavens permitted that man to lead those people into false salvation. But….it was no different with Liu Bei earlier…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"That's different, general. The late majesty had to counter that political movement by becoming Emperor," Zhang Yi defended.

"And he failed…," Zhao Yun glared at Bogong now turning his full attention at him.

"…" Zhang Yi shut his eyes and knew well that was truth. Revenge had plagued Liu Bei and their efforts to stop Cao Pi had failed.

"He ignores us just as those serving Cao Cao ignored our honor to the Han because we choose to rebel the Cao family. These names on that wall are a nuisance to me," Zhao Yun grimaced.

They both took a moment to think on the discussion of it. After another hour of thinking and brooding, a woman came into the office and statue. She looks pale and her eyes revealed she barely had any sleep.

"Yunlu," Zhang Yi uttered her name.

She ignored Zhang Yi's appearance and kept her eyes on the middle aged man before her. She never got over him since they first met. He's the total opposite of her oldest brother, the kind, dashy, and virtuous individual whom children continue to listen to folktales on him. But, what she's seeing now is a totally different Zhao Yun. Who is this Zhao Yun she didn't know since she felt in love with him?

"I don't have any assignments for you, Lady Ma," Zhao Yun said before she can speak to him first.

She studied his expression and learned the man looks gloomy. Is he still the same man from when Liu Bei chant 'Zhao Yun bravery is by and by'? Is he still the adorable nice guy children love to embrace on?

"What am I suppose to do?" Ma Yunlu asked.

Zhao Yun catches his breath and folds his arms asking a question from her question, "What do you want to do right now, Yunlu?"

"I…I don't know. Pick up flowers off the field to tend my brother's grave," Ma Yunlu shrugged.

"That's good," Zhao Yun nodded.

"I'll let you two be alone. And you both know what I wanted to do. Training, until the coward finally invades us," Zhang Yi bowed and prepares to leave the governor office.

Yunlu chuckled at the thought of Zhang Yi's words. Everyone where despise the Cao family. Maybe she's not truly alone.

"You've been drinking," Zhao Yun could smell the booze on this misfortunate woman.

"I'm so angry with myself today. I can't sleep and spend the entire middle of the night at Ma Chao's grave," Ma Yunlu pace herself back and forth in front of the table Zhao Yun at.

"I'm sincerely sorry about your brother. Liu Bei needed him the most when he's at his worst," Zhao Yun frowned.

"Yeah right…you didn't show up at the funeral. It hurts me to find out what you had become," Ma Yunlu thought. She wanted him to embrace her and place her head on his strong chest when she's crying for her brother's death. It didn't happen…

He must feel sorry for this woman. She's just like Sun Shang Xiang, fully committed to her valor and highly devoted to her family. Strong women like her are so rare to this age of distortion.

"I suppose you want me to comfort you on your loss. These are dark times, Yunlu. I can't say much for your family, but their existence won't be forgotten. Liangzhou will be liberated soon," Zhao Yun turns around to gaze at the same wall with the list of names he's angry with, "Our land loss a lot of people since the Great Rebellion."

"Heh, I wasn't born yet. How bad was it?" Ma Yunlu questioned her lord.

"Very bad, with many casualties all accounted for. There was a way to settle the contention, but people like those names on the wall made it worst. People under corruption and avarice had robbed the salvation the people sought for. I used to believe in one man a long time ago…" Zhao Yun slowly gritted his teeth. He should have prevented it a long time ago.

"That's understandable. My family felt the same until father joined the rebellion at Liang," Ma Yunlu could feel his words tendering her heart.

Zhao Yun slowly got up and came towards her. He placed his hand on Ma Yunlu's shoulder and his face began to change.

"General…." Ma Yunlu wanted to tell him her feelings, but struggled to come through with her tragedy.

"I'm glad you're still alive. You must live, live for the pride of Xi Liang, Ma Yunlu," Zhao Yun smiled like it's the first time he shows compassion towards a loved one.

"I don't….no, this is hard for me, General," Ma Yunlu shook her head shivering.

"…." He let his hand go and decided to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Huh?"

"I believe this may comfort you on your difficulties. There have been too many women suffering from this war without any right to live. Granted, I've lost Lady Mi, Lady Gan and couldn't save Liu Bei's daughters, but I saved other people in dire need," Zhao Yun said.

"Thank you…" Ma Yunlu whispered.

"Go, rest yourself and by tomorrow, I'd like to have you work with Bogong on drilling the troops," Zhao Yun ordered.

"What about you? One moment, you look different, and another moment you cheer me up?" Ma Yunlu blinked.

"I've been very busy since Zhuge Liang had Liu Chan coroneted as Emperor. Here I've been studying on the list of names and setting protocols for incoming Wei invasion. Go on and get some well deserved rest, Lady Ma," Zhao Yun politely said.

"He's such a busy man. Never a lazy one and takes things serious. He's the model of a perfect warrior, so why can't he tell me how he's truly feeling. What is it I don't know about him?" Ma Yunlu thoughts runs with questions unanswered. She slowly move away from his position and head outside.

Suddenly, a man walked ahead of her, "Ah, Lady Ma."

"Minister Deng," she bowed and took her leave.

"Deng Zhi, what news you bring from Kongming at Chengdu?" Zhao Yun asked.

"He wants to restore the alliance with Wu. This time, by sending me there in the tiger's den," Deng Zhi answered.

Zhao Yun's expression returns to the dark matter of his solace, "Cao Pi looking to make Sun Quan do his bidding. Wei is struggling to make amends with Jiangdong over the Jingzhou conflict."

"And then, the two will finish us off. Cao Pi and Sun Quan become best friends in the end." Deng Zhi gave a priceless look at Zhao Yun.

"Despicable… When they work together, I'll be sure to give Emperor Wendi my regards. After all, he's the Emperor of China," Zhao Yun returned to his seat and stares at the same wall with the list of names.

"Pardon me to be off topic, but I used to see Lady Ma vengeful. She looks pale right now," Deng Zhi mentioned Ma Yunlu's depression.

"She lost her oldest brother, but I comforted her to continue the will to live for him. There have been too many tragedies, Bomiao since the Great Rebellion. I should have prevented them a long time ago, but my intuitions to Liu Bei hindered it and now look where I am?" Zhao Yun grunted.

"Still blaming yourself over Yuan Shao's rise, Liu Bei breaking promises, and Cao Pi becoming Emperor? Well, you're still the virtuous and honorable Zhao Yun that's on the record," Deng Zhi sighed.

"I'm getting dark, minister," Zhao Yun scoffed.

"Everyone's wearing green now and you're donning that white armor," Deng Zhi grinned.

Revealing his choice of wear, Zhao Yun showed Deng Zhi the scared cape on his Snow Dragon armor, "It's my father's armor. I kept it with me for years thinking about how he struggled with the eunuchs corruption and you know the rest about the incident with members of my clan."

"Your clan had been at odds with the eunuchs while Ma Yunlu's clan was to the Cao family," Deng Zhi unveiled.

"And so is Luo's clan now that she's dead…" Zhao Yun thought.

"Ma Yunlu is such a tragic woman. I'll be going to prepare for the journey to Wu, my friend," Deng Zhi bowed and prepares to leave.

"Bomiao, he's still not attacking us," Zhao Yun told him about Cao Pi not attacking ShuHan.

Deng Zhi turns back and glanced, "I don't know what to say."

He soon left and Zhao Yun took out a pair of old earrings glancing at it sadly. He feels bad about Ma Yunlu and sworn to watch over her, but this precious relic reminded him of his greatest regret. Everything could have been prevented a long time ago. His spies had informed him of Fan Yufeng's status and she's at Wei after Guan Yu loss Jing. He doesn't know what will happen to Lady Fan over there, but these women like Lady Fan and Lady Ma are heaven to him and they don't deserve such tragedy engulfed on these troubled times.


End file.
